An Afternoon at Topshop
by JoWoland
Summary: Vince is frustrated with Howard and their lack of physical intimacy. Can a shopping trip help take his mind off things? Rated M for swearing. And other things.


**After the last story drained me emotionally, I really enjoyed writing this one. It's not that explicit - In the sense of man love - but still M. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

There was a strange atmosphere creeping around in the flat. Ever since Howard and Vince agreed to be "more than friends" the sexual tension didn't resolve. It built up to a massive wall of awkwardness. Howard didn't really know what to do about it, so he avoided just the issue.

Everytime, there was a slight chance of them getting it on, he immediately searched for something else to do. The laundry, organising "Stationary Village" or jazzercise. Everything was a welcome excuse to leave. That didn't mean they weren't touching and kissing all the time. This was a big leap for Howard and Vince knew it. He decided he was not going to pressure his friend in any way.

But the fact, that they slept in the same bed made it harder and harder to keep the action on a second base level. Vince was cranky and horny. Howard was scared and ashamed. Both were highly frustrated by the situation. Not a very good combo.

* * *

Vince was lying on top of Howard, kissing him. The scent of his friend made him crazy, like he was dosed in pheromones. Howard's hands were under Vince's shirt, stroking his back. With his eyes closed, the Northerner seemed almost relaxed, so Vince let his hand stray to open his zip. The sound of it made Howard wince and his eyes sprung open. Vince had enough and rolled himself of Howard.

"Where are you going?" "Topshop."

Vince bit his tongue to keep all the venomous words in. He would have sounded like a teenage boy, trying to coax a schoolmate into sex. No, it was his turn to pursue him from now on. Like that silly song said "I want you to want me". Was that too much to ask?

* * *

He didn't really want to go to "Topshop" but his legs led him there anyway. It was a reflex and when the arousal finally went back to a manageable level, he found himself looking through the shelves.

"See anything you like?" It was Howard's voice. Vince turned his head, taking in the surreal sight. Howard at "Topshop", with his silly hat and his hideous corduroys.

"What the hell are you doing here?" "You seemed frustrated." _And whose fault is that? _He kept himself from saying it, but he knew Howard understood it anyway.

"Can you go please? This is my sanctuary. Like the jazzercise studio is yours." "I think you should try this on." He picked out a sparkly green top and handed it to him.

"I have nothing to go with that." "Just try it on." He shook his head and went to the changing room.

* * *

"I told you, this is not working for me." Howard opened the curtain and stepped into the tiny cubicle. "Works for me."

He pushed Vince against the mirrored wall and kissed him. His big hands got tangled up in his hair but Vince didn't protest. Howard's tongue moved out of his mouth and began to lick over his jaw. A loud moan came out of his mouth and was quickly silenced with Howard's lips.

Finally letting go off Vince's hair, his hand moved over the top, down to his pants. His skinny jeans became even tighter when Howard began to rub over the fabric. He slid his hand inside through the zip and touched the bare flesh of Vince's cock.

"You could have put on underwear." "You really think so?" "No." After a moment of hesitation, Howard's hand was back on him, stroking his growing erection.

Vince squirmed. There was no more space left in his pants now. Howard fixed this problem by shoving the jeans down. His naked arse was pressed against the mirror, and the coldness was a sharp contrast to Howard's hot breath on his neck.

"Fuck." He muttered, when the strokes became faster and his grip harder. "Howard, I'm…" He understood and pressed his free hand on his mouth.

Vince licked it while squinting his eyes and preparing himself for a vast outcome. He was fucking multitasking. After endless seconds he finally came and Howard kissed him, again and again until they had to stop to get some air back into their lungs.

"This is one ugly shirt." Howard commented and wiped his hand off on it. Vince looked at the glittery mess, the Northerner just used as a napkin.

"You desecrated my sanctuary." "Big word for someone with just one brain cell." They leaned in for another round of kissing, when there was a slight knock on the wall.

"Excuse me; we would like to close the shop down now." Howard's eyes widened, at least for his standards, and his face turned red.

* * *

It was a walk of shame to the counter at least for Howard. Vince was at peace with himself and the world. The girl at the cash register took the credit card from Vince and handed him a plastic bag for the shirt.

Howard wanted to protest but she just smiled at him: "Store policy: You came on it, you buy it."

It was understood that Vince was prohibited from entering this branch of "Topshop" ever again.

"Banned for life," he thought, still smiling sheepishly. "And it was fucking was worth it."

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
